<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>January 11th by A_Reptile_Dysfunction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725561">January 11th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Reptile_Dysfunction/pseuds/A_Reptile_Dysfunction'>A_Reptile_Dysfunction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harvard University, Homesick, happy birthday floraone, post-holiday doldrums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Reptile_Dysfunction/pseuds/A_Reptile_Dysfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are over and Mamoru is sad because he wasn't able to get home for Christmas... Pure, unadulterated fluff and lemons! Disclaimers apply</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>January 11th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/gifts">FloraOne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was written in the span of about 3 hours as a gift for a very new and special friend on her birthday. Happy birthday FloraOne!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a scene straight out of an American Hallmark movie. Snow danced upon the air, the sky was a dusty grayish purple, and the only sounds were the soft whooshing of the gentle gusts that swirled the snow through his windblown hair. Mamoru inhaled the crisp January air and, for once, attempted to turn his brain off. The holidays had come and gone, and he hadn’t been able to get home to see Usagi. It had been 6 long, depressing months since he’d last seen her in person; FaceTime counted (but only barely). He was this close to giving up the scholarship and heading home to the safe harbor that was his Usako. He missed everything about her: her smile, her light, her legs…</p>
<p>Stupid snowstorm cancelling his flight…</p>
<p>He shook his head and pulled the collar of his peacoat up around his neck as he continued his walk-through of Cambridge Common. Maintenance hadn’t gotten the chance to shovel the pathways in the and Mamoru took little delight in marring the untrodden snow as it crunched beneath his feet. Hoisting his backpack higher up onto his shoulders, he continued making his way across the Common towards his apartment.</p>
<p>Minutes later, he turned onto his street and squinted as he noticed a figure sitting on his stoop. His townhouse apartment that he rented was only the fourth one down the row. His heart lifted as he got closer and noticed whatever light had filtered through the dreary clouds was reflecting off a golden head of hair. He picked up the pace, almost breaking into a full run…</p>
<p>And missed the patch of ice in his path.</p>
<p>Mamoru groaned as he lifted his head from the pavement. His vision was swimming and was barely able to make out the colors of blue and gold as he attempted to sit up. </p>
<p>“Mamoru-baka,” Usagi admonished as she crouched beside him, “I’m supposed to be the klutzy one…” she was cut off as Mamoru launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her back in a bear hug.</p>
<p>“You’re here?” he pulled away to look her in the eyes and removed a glove to touch her face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re not happy I’m here?” Usagi smirked and stood up. “I can go home…”</p>
<p>Mamoru jumped to his feet and immediately regretted the movement as a wave of dizziness overtook him. “Please stay…” he grasped for her hand and caught it in his. “I’ve missed you so much,” he pulled her to his side and pressed his nose to her hair.</p>
<p>“Mamo-chan,” Usagi sighed as she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Come on, let’s get you inside and warmed up.”</p>
<p>Mamoru waggled his eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>“Hentai!” she looked at him in mock surprise before laughing and leading him to his door. “You’d better have hot chocolate, Mister! I’m freezing my odangos off!”</p>
<p>Dizziness abated, Mamoru fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. “How long were you waiting here?”</p>
<p>“Only about 30 minutes,” Usagi removed her gloves and earmuffs and hung her coat up on the rack by the door. </p>
<p>Mamoru followed suit and immediately wrapped his arms around her from behind. He pressed kisses to the base of her neck and began to caress her stomach. One hand made its way under her shirt and she immediately shrieked.</p>
<p>“Mamo-chan! Your hands are freezing!” Usagi tried weakly to step out of his embrace but Mamoru only held on tighter. She spun around and locked her arms around his neck before jumping up to meet his lips with hers. </p>
<p>Mamoru deftly caught her and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist in reflex as he pressed her to the wall; all the while ravishing her lips and neck. “I’ve missed you so goddamn much, Usako,” he mumbled into her throat. He groaned as she tightened her grip on his waist and grabbed fistfuls of his hair.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too,” she breathed into his open mouth before meeting his tongue with hers as she began to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>Mamoru’s hands splayed across her back beneath her shirt and this time, instead of squirming away, she pressed her upper body into his. He nipped at her and captured her lower lip in his teeth as he began walking them towards the couch. He set her down and detached himself just long enough to dispatch of both their shirts. As if by magnetism, he crashed his lips back to hers as he leaned her back into the cushions. The satin of her bra on his bare chest sent shivers down his spine. As delightful as it felt, Mamoru decided it needed to go and he deftly unhooked the offending garment.</p>
<p>Being as tightly wound as he was, the exquisite sensation of her nipples pressed into his pectorals combined with her nails scratching down his back was almost enough to send him careening over the proverbial edge.</p>
<p>Mamoru hooked his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and pulled them and her underwear down in one swift motion before kissing his way from her lips, to her jaw, her throat, making a detour to worship each breast, down her belly, and finally meeting their destination at the apex of her thighs.</p>
<p>Usagi’s legs instinctually opened for him and he placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, nipped at her labia, and stroked her with his tongue. She keened as he flicked her clit once before nipping it with his teeth and soothed it by lightly sucking on it. Her hands threaded through his hair and Mamoru thought he might have suffered a fatal head wound when he slipped because this was literal heaven.</p>
<p>The hands in his hair pulled his head upwards and he found himself kissing her once again. She began fumbling with his belt buckle before Mamoru took matters into his own hands and relieved himself of his pants and boxers. He climbed back on top of her and her tiny hand slipped between them to stroke his erection. He shuddered into her body as he nearly lost himself.</p>
<p>“Usako,” he panted, “six months…” he captured her lips with his. “It’s been six long months and I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.”</p>
<p>“Six months, 3 days, 13 hours, and” Usagi paused to glance at the clock over his fireplace mantle, “27 minutes.” She smirked and pumped him once before moving her hand to join her other one at his neck. She shifted her position to make herself more easily accessible to him by bending her leg that was against the backrest and dropping the other to the floor.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Mamoru stroked the side of her face and tucked an errant golden curl behind her ear. He positioned himself at her entrance and buried himself to the hilt with a strangled cry.</p>
<p>Usagi’s head fell back against the cushions as he savored the sensation of her all around him. Her walls quivered slightly around him reminding him to move and he slowly withdrew from her. He built up a sensual pace and her hips rose to meet him with every thrust. Mamoru hooked one of her long, creamy legs over his shoulder and she shouted in ecstasy as he went in deep. One hand began kneading her breast while the other began stroking her clit and it wasn’t long before he felt her fluttering around him; a telltale sign of her impending orgasm. He gritted his teeth as he picked up his pace.</p>
<p>“Ma-Mamo-chaaan!” Usagi wailed as she came undone beneath him. Three thrusts and Mamoru followed suit, spilling himself inside her warmth. He lowered his head to rest on her chest, panting heavily and running his hands up her ribcage.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Mamo-chan,” Usagi exhaled as her fingers danced up and down his back; randomly dallying into his hair and scratching his scalp.</p>
<p>He shuddered. This was bliss.</p>
<p>“Best January 11th ever,” he said as he lifted his eyes to hers and grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>